


[Podfic] always, division

by nickelmountain



Category: City & the City - China Mieville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Gen, Length: 10-20 minutes, Personal Favorite, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahalia has the room on the corner, less because she'd asked for it than because nobody else had wanted it. The view is nothing special: no neon, no dazzling architecture, no illicitly schizophrenic vista of the cities—nothing particularly Ul Qoman at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] always, division

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [always, division](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32529) by [etben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etben/pseuds/etben). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/alwaysdivisioncover_zps34815cc4.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:15:42

_Music: Postcards from Italy, by Beirut_

**Download:**[mp3](https://www.box.com/s/21jwkkdbfmrpn1snq0hv) || [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?664sit8d0ds8h50)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
